1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a toy, and more particularly to a mechanical swinging doll.
2. Description of Related Art
Movable dolls, such as a mechanical dog, a mechanical Santa Claus, a mechanical fish-like decoration etc., are much more interesting than static dolls, because these movable mechanical dolls have movable body parts and can sing and speak.
Therefore, the invention provides a movable mechanical doll.
The main objective of the invention is to provide a mechanical doll which can swing.